


SHREK X MAO ZEDONG

by michasboots



Series: SHREK X MAO ZEDONG [1]
Category: Shrek, communism - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mud, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sexy, Smut, e g g, im so sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michasboots/pseuds/michasboots
Summary: Shrek and Mao ZeDong have some fun and it gets hot ;)





	SHREK X MAO ZEDONG

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my mom ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+mom+%3B%29).

Shrek was not one to have visitors in his swamp. After the capitalist system had collapsed and fell into communism, there was no such thing as private property anymore. Shrek had to share his swamp with the other fairytale creatures. He was this close to speaking to the new guy in charge, but he felt like he needed a bath first to at least look presentable. He started to hum his favorite song as he got ready to see the new leader. “Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me…” Shrek sang to himself. 

Shrek was singing so loudly that he didn’t notice a strapping young man walk up from behind him. He strutted in armor made of the finest materials and carried a pair of handcuffs just for this very special occasion. Shrek eventually got out of his mud bath having forgotten a towel. “Damn,” he remembered, “I don’t own anything anymore, thanks communism.” Having no towel, he turned around to find something to dry off with, only seeing a handsome face admiring every curve of his bile-colored body. Shrek gasped and tried to hide with his abnormally large hands, but the man had already seen what Shrek was trying to hide. Shrek looked at the man and shrieked abashedly “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY S W A M P?!??!?” Mao Zedong, Shrek identified him as such, smirked, “Your swamp? Don’t you mean… our swamp?” 

Mao looked at Shrek up and down, admiring the large peen, and took Shrek’s hand and kissed it, “I didn’t mean to scare you.” Mao smirked and winked at him, “would you like some company?” Shrek blushed and allowed him to step in. Shrek gulped, nervous, as he was in the presence of such a dashing individual. Shrekavus spoke, “ What brings you to our humble home?” “Well,” said Mao, almost embarrassed, “I was told that you were maybe looking for me?” Shrek was obviously flustered. He was getting ready to see the very man who was in his- i mean their- mud bath. He didn’t expect him to be this attractive. He had heard rumors about how good he was in bed and how many women he was able to wrap around his finger, but he had never expected for Mao Zedong to be flirting with him. 

Shrek had gone quiet in awe of his pure beauty. Mao had noticed how nervous Shrek had become, so he started a conversation like anyone else would, “So… I hear you like mud? I’m one to get down and dirty myself,” he said with a wink. Shrek blushed even harder and spread his thick thighs in his- fuck i mean t h e i r. Goddamn communism ruining everything- large mud bath. Mao took this as an invitation and pressed his lips into Shrek’s and Shrek had never thought mud could taste better. Mao thrusted his covered peen into open and exposed thighs in the mud, obviously not having good aim. Shrek realized that this bath tub might be too small, so he grabbed Mao-daddy and flopped them both out of the tub like a dead fish on a boat. 

Quickly ripping of Mao’s kingly robes(pierre), Shrek immediately nutted at just the sight of his bare and mud-covered abs. Mao, upset that Shrek had cum so quickly, had started to shove his middle finger up Shrek’s ass. “Let’s see how many times I can get you to cum, hm?” Shrek, powerless under Mao Zedong, had done the only thing that he could. Nutted again. “Again baby?” Mao cooed, almost surprised. Shrek, unable to catch his breath, could only moan Mao’s name in a request for more. Mao finally shed himself of his pants like a snake and had quickly lubed himself up and penetrated the obese ogre. Shrek moaned in ecstasy as he came once again. Suddenly, Mao had nutted from Shrek’s moans alone. The way Shrek had clenched around his pee pee was enough to send him over the edge. They both fell asleep and collapsed onto the ground, covered in mud, and shrek’s green cum.

~~ The Morning After~~

“Ah,” Shrek sighed contentedly, relaxing in his swamp after a hot and heavy makeout session with his new friend with benefits, the one and only Mao Zedong. The handsome, rugged, communist dictator. Mao was already awake, taking a shower. Shrek waited until he could see his asian daddy in a towel and nothing else. Just like that in a few minutes he was out of the shower. Shrek made a point and laid out on their bed sexily. Mao walked out of the shower to see Shrek in black lingerie and thigh high weed socks. Shrek locked eyes with Mao. “Paint me like one of your Communist girls.”

After another session of Mao making Shrek nut eight times in a row, Shrek had started to feel sick. He went through the possibilities in his head. “I can’t be pregnant. I can’t be.” Shrek figured the only way to find out was to pee on a stick. Mao was relaxing on their bed, unaware of what was happening. Shrek grabbed a pregnancy test from underneath the sink and tested it. His green piss dyed the sticks green as it showed positive. 

Shrek knew that ogre pregnancies were short, so he was expecting it any minute now. And just like that, a pain had jolted through Shrek’s puss. He knew that he was about to go into labor. He shrieked for Mao and he busted into the bathroom the same way that Mao busted a nut last night. Shrek shrieked in pain as he felt himself about to birth his child. However, something was happening. His jaw unhinged and he gave birth to a green egg from out of his mouth. Mao looked at the green egg and looked into Shrek’s eyes, “Now all we need is the ham with these green eggs.” 

Mao roasted and cooked Shrek like bacon and ate his eggs. “Mmmmmm I sure do love me some green eggs and ham.” 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> next episode: mao shits out shrek and his egg kid they have an orgy with robespierre and lord farquad. shrek births elphaba. meaning that mao is a witch. salem witch trials.  
“There is only one thing left to do with it........submit it to quintessence.” -Kayla 
> 
> Kayla, Noah, and Estella wrote about two lines each DONT WORRY i did most of it.


End file.
